Vonge Graak
Vonge "Ashkrik" Graak was a Trandoshan member of the Sanbra rebel cell during 12 BBY. He was known for his strong sense of honour and brutal combat prowess Backstory Vonge grew up on Trandosha learning the art of hunting. Wookiee pelts were a sign of worth, and Vonge became excellent at hunting, killing, and skinning Wookiees. As Vonge was coming of age, he joined a small mercenary group know as "Red Scale."As a sign of membership, they colored their scales a dark red. This small band of combatants (15-20 strong) helped in various missions and did protection work almost exclusively for the Confederation of Independent Systems. As they proved their worth, they were used as escorts for important CIS leaders. Vonge quickly rose in the ranks, killing the leader in a contest of strength to gain control of "Red Scale." With him leading the ranks, he steered "Red Scale" away from escort jobs and instead focused on assassination jobs and bounty hunting (primarily hunting Republic leaders/VIPs). Some members did not agree with this shift in focus, and tried to leave the group. An argument led to a bloodbath, and "Red Scale" was disbanded. Those that stayed loyal to Vonge re-grouped. This consisted of 3 other fellow Trandoshans who were near and dear to Vonge's heart. The group renamed themselves "Ashkirk Squad" (Ashkirk meaning "to bleed your foes dry" in Dosh, the language of Trandosha). After many successful bounty claims and assassinations in Republic territory, the group gained a name for itself. "Ashkirk Squad" was the talk of many back on Trandosha. Vonge and his crew reached a new high of infamy, even gaining the attention of Republic Spec Ops squads. In a brutal ambush involving a group of Republic Commandos, all three of Vonge's squad-mates were killed. Vonge finished off the squad of four commandos, but was heartbroken. At about the same time, the Clone Wars drew to a close. Vonge found himself bounty hunting, tracking down rogue Jedi and executing them for Imperial bounty money after Order 66. He did many of these jobs, sometimes paired with other bounty hunters, sometimes alone. He gained a lightsaber scar across his back from his working during this time period, nearly losing a battle with a young jedi knight. Due to this, Vonge began working outside of Imperial borders. Mercenary work was paying well in the outer-rim, with talk of a "rebellion" bouncing from system to system. During one such job, Vonge was captured by Imperial Forces assaulting a well known insurgent hideout. Vonge hoped his help during the jedi hunting of Order 66 would save him, but he was tortured and imprisoned. Being captured and shamed, Vonge was an outcast to Trandosha until he could win back his honour by revenge on those that wronged him. He was dumped on an Imperial slaver ship and served in the lowest of ranks. Once Vonge escaped by stealing a shuttle from the slaver ship, he sought out the Rebels, on a quest for revenge and retribution to win back his honour. Personality Vonge is a normally quiet, yet very ruthless. If provoked on a matter of honor, Vonge will usually accept the challenge and demand a contest of strength. He is much more cold and calculating than most Trandoshans, and does not act on impulse unless under heavy emotional stress. Vonge has learned to lighten up around humans and other species to gain advantages, and has a reasonable understanding of basic. Appearance Vonge is an orange skinned Trandoshan standing roughly 3 meters tall. He is medium built for his race, appearing strong but not bulky. He has a long and angry lightsaber scar on his back. He can be found carrying dual CA-87's and an custom over-focused dallorian armor WESTAR-34 blaster pistol, akin to that used by famed Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. On occasion, he also could be seen carrying a large DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle fitted with a distance and targeting scope. For a melee weapon, Vonge carried a Trandoshan double blade on his back, forged of chalon and created in his time on Trandosha.